ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Likes / Dislikes: Tez Dezereii
[[Tolin Tez-Dezereii|Go Back]] Likes And Dislikes '''What are your favorite hobbies and pastimes? (if you have more than one)''' What I love to do most is subduing monsters, putting worthless punks in their place, and helping out an innocent rookie every now and again. '''What is your most treasured possession?''' - '''What is your favorite color?''' My favorite color is red. '''What is your favorite food?''' - '''What, if anything, do you like to read?''' Things which involve slapstick or dark comedy, as well as stories in which a character gets what they deserve, especially if they caused it themselves. Its both incredibly amusing and satisfying. '''What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)?''' I am partial to some good music, that is if it is sufficiently passionate and intense. More material art like drawings, paintings, sculptures don't entertain me much at all. '''Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit?''' I have never done so and never will. I like to keep my mind as sharp as possible at all times. '''How do you spend a typical Saturday night?''' I usually am wondering around the streets, looking to cause trouble, or to see if there is some already in progress. If I pass by a particularly deserving looking group, by which I mean a group which is pointlessly cruel, I will usually devise a plan to prank them. Whether the prank ends in their death or simply humiliation is depended on my mood at the time. If there is trouble already going on and I happen to find it, I'll gladly join in. I'd be prone to take the side of which is losing if the moral standing of either party is vague, but otherwise I'll subdue any monsters and put any punks in their places. '''What makes you laugh?''' What would be most likely to make me laugh is for a situation to occur in which a person causes themselves pain through their own recklessness or stupidity. '''What, if anything, shocks or offends you?''' The only thing I hate more than being violent to those truly undeserving would have to be a bold shameless lie, especially if there is no meaning behind it. '''What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself?''' For the answer to this question go refer to my answer to the question about the typical Saturday night. '''How do you deal with stress?''' I'd like to think that I never stress, but honestly when I do, I take it out on those around me. Though I try to hide the fact that it is lashing out as something more logical. '''Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?''' I try to set up plans, keep promises, etc, but the only thing I can truly think about is the here and now. Nothing else matters to me. '''What are your pet peeves?'''